The Girl Who Can
by Brookh
Summary: Des parents morts... Un futur qui s'annonce mal... Le temps la rattrape, son cœur qui s'emballe, des souvenirs qui refont surface, un voyage qui ne tourne pas si mal que ça. Il est temps de changer d'air... Et pourquoi pas de monde ?


L'invention de mon père avait fonctionné, mais la brèche dans le temps qui me reliait à mon monde s'est refermée… Comment retourner chez moi ? Tant pis… Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient dans mon vrai monde de toute façon.

« - Hum… Les gars, on a une invitée. »

Trois têtes apparurent discrètement, et enfin je découvris leurs visages. Je les connaissais. Ce n'était pas de la famille, même s'il avait travaillé avec eux il y a longtemps… Mais c'était dans mon monde, pas dans celui-ci. Il y avait le célèbre Steve Rogers et son rival Anthony Stark, peut-être étaient-ils rivaux que dans mon monde, à côté de Steve Rogers il y avait Œil-de-Faucon, ou Clint Barton et pour finir Natasha Romanof ou la Veuve Noire. Mon père n'avait-il donc pas survécu dans ce monde ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. était sans doute coupable de sa mort, comme dans mon monde… Ou alors ce n'ait pas du tout le même S.H.I.E.L.D.

« - T'es qui ? me demanda Anthony Stark.  
\- C'est… C'est compliqué, dis-je. »

Machine de malheur, je ne devais pas révéler mon identité… Du moins pas pour l'instant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Cette voix… Une voix qui m'avait tant manqué… Il se mit aux côté des autres… C'était bien lui… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mes yeux restaient fixés sur lui, je ne pouvais pas les faires regarder ailleurs. Ce que je voyais était improbable… Ou alors je suis arrivée avant sa mort ? Non… J'avais réglée la date, ce n'est pas possible qu'il y ait eu un problème. Mais même si je m'étais habituée à cacher mes sentiments, là je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Mes larmes coulaient, je courus vers celui qui, dans mon monde, est mon père, pour me blottir contre lui. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser, et si mes larmes étaient de la joie, de la tristesse ou les deux.

« - Désolé… dis-je en me reculant devant des regards remplit d'incompréhension.  
\- Je pense que des explications seraient la bienvenue, dit Clint Barton. »

J'essuyai les dernières larmes qui venaient de tombées et m'installa comme les autres autour d'une table. J'étais vraiment perdue dans mes pensées. Je regardais mes mains, les serrant, puis passa une main dans mes cheveux, avant d'enlever mes lunettes pour me pincer l'arête du nez. J'avais hérité de certains tics de mon père, personne ne pouvait le nier.

« - Vous avez l'air perdue… Commencer par nous dire ce que vous faites ici et comment vous vous appelez, dit Steve Rogers pour m'aider.  
\- J'ai… Hum. A l'aide des plans de mon père j'ai réussi à créer une brèche qui menait dans votre monde. J'avais tout bien calculé et les plans de mon père étaient parfais. Cette « télécommande » devait contrôler le flux temporel, mais… je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé… Et puis je me demande pourquoi je suis arrivée ici.  
\- Attends, tu viens du futur ?! s'exclama Anthony.  
\- Oui… Enfin pas vraiment. Je viens d'un autre monde, appelons-le Terre 2. Par rapport à vous, à ce que vous vivez sur Terre 1, moi je suis dans le futur. »

Le silence régnait dans la salle, personne ne pouvait croire une telle chose, sauf les scientifiques.

« - Donc si je comprends bien, tu n'appartiens pas de ce monde, c'est le même cas que Thor, dit Natasha.  
\- Exactement. Mais il y a eu… comme une anomalie, je n'aurais pas dû atterrir ici, enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'aurais pu tomber sur quelque chose de pire, dis-je.  
\- Et tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Anthony. »

Je n'aimais pas ce moment. Comment allaient-ils réagirent ? Et surtout, comment le Bruce Banner de ce monde allait réagir ?

« - Tania Banner, dis-je attendant leurs réactions. »

La seule et même réaction qu'il y eut fut les regards qui avaient tous déviés sur mon père… Ou plutôt Bruce Banner. Mais avait-il une famille dans ce monde ? Aucune idée… Je n'avais sûrement pas ma place ici. Je me levai de la chaise avant de remettre celle-ci correctement.

« - Désolé, je pense que j'en ai assez dit comme ça. Je vais partir, dis-je.  
\- Attends, tu es qui par rapport à Bruce ? demanda Anthony.  
\- Je suis sa fille. »

Maintenant qu'ils me regardaient, ils me comparaient avec Bruce. Anthony me fixait, jusqu'à me poser une question.

« - Tu fais partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? demanda-t-il. »

Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette question… Ca m'énervait, jamais je ne serais au service du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« - Jamais de la vie ! m'écriais-je. »

Tout le monde recula, sauf Anthony, en voyant mes pupilles devenir vertes.

« - Donc dans ton monde aussi Bruce est un géant vert quand il est en colère ? Il te l'as transmit à ce que je vois, dit l'ingénieur. »

Finalement je me rassis, voyant que tout le monde voulait des explications.

« - Donc… si je comprends bien… tu es ma fille, mais dans un autre monde. Est-ce que l'autre moi, celui de ton monde t'as donné… enfin tu vois.  
\- Non, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de te dire qu'il n'y allait rien avoir. Elle avait à moitié raison, je n'ai eu que la couleur des pupilles, répondis-je.  
\- Ta mère… Qui est-ce, dans ton monde ? me demanda Bruce.  
\- C'est Betty Ross, dis-je.  
\- Et où est-ce qu'elle est dans l'autre monde ?  
\- Elle n'appartient plus à mon monde, désolé… Il n'y a eu que toi pour m'élever. Elle morte quand j'avais 5 ans. »

Le silence se fit, plus un bruit.

« - Je… je suis désolé, dit Bruce.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, l'accident de voiture a été fatale pour elle.  
\- Hum… Et sinon, tu n'as pas eu la transformation de Bruce, mais tu as d'autres pouvoirs ? demanda Steve.  
\- Je peux courir vite, la super-vitesse c'est mon truc. Je suis aussi très intelligente, mais je suis dans la moyenne de la famille, dis-je.  
\- Cet-à-dire ?  
\- 190.  
\- Wow, c'est… beaucoup pour ton âge, dit Anthony.  
\- On m'a tout apprit, ça ne m'est pas venu comme ça du jour au lendemain, dis-je.  
\- Au faite, pourquoi tes yeux sont devenus verts quand je t'ai parlé du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? demanda Anthony. »

Franchement, est-ce que je devais le dire ? Peut-être que oui ? Et puis je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

« - Le S.H.I.E.L.D. de mon monde a… a tué mon père. Il y a eu la transformation de trop, à leurs yeux, et ils ont envoyé une bombe sur Hulk. Il n'a pas résisté au choc. Quand la fumée s'est dissipée, le corps de mon père était inerte, il était mort. Un trou avait percé son torse, dis-je. »

Les larmes recommençaient à couler, les images revenaient, pourquoi tant de haine envers mon père ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement enfermé dans quelque chose de très solide le temps qu'il retrouve son corps. Je me posais tout le temps la question. C'était injuste.

« - Tania ? appelai Natasha. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais été si longtemps « absente », ils avaient dû voir les larmes couler, et mes yeux redevenir une fois encore verts.

« - Tu es seule, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre de la famille qui t'as hébergé ? demanda Anthony.  
\- Si, le père de Betty. Mais jamais je n'irais vivre chez lui. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir sa bête de foire.  
\- Tu peux rester ici tu sais, puisque tu n'as plus rien qui te retiens dans ton monde. En plus tu as un Bruce Banner tout beau tout frais, plaisanta Anthony.  
\- Un père ne se remplace pas comme ça. Même si c'est la même personne que dans mon monde, nous n'avons rien comme souvenirs ensemble, et puis est-ce qu'il est comme mon père de mon monde ? Peut-être pas. Il y a bien des différences entre votre monde et le mien…, dis-je en regardant la vue aérienne que l'on pouvait avoir depuis la tour de Anthony.  
\- Il y a des différences ? demanda Clint.  
\- Il y en a toujours, un monde ne peut être identique en tout point à un autre. »

Je me souvenais porter une blouse, et je l'avais encore sur moi… Je l'enlevai et la posa à côté de moi, enlevant d'une des poches une photo que je mis dans la poche de mon pantalon. Cette photo m'était précieuse, je ne pourrais me permettre de la perdre. C'était tout ce qui me restait de ma famille.

« - Cessons les souvenirs négatifs, qui veut quelque chose à manger ? Tania, tu dois avoir faim, non ? demanda Steve.  
\- Euh… Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé i heures, mais je veux bien un café s'il vous plait, dis-je en regardant ma montre.  
\- C'est la même que Bruce ! s'exclama Clint.  
\- Parce que c'est celle de mon père, dis-je. Il l'avait programmé pour réguler ces battements quand il était au bord de la transformation, mais je l'ai réglé pour qu'elle fonctionne comme une montre normale.  
\- Le Bruce de notre monde et du tient doivent carrément êtres des sosies en tout point, dit Anthony.  
\- Peut-être, sur le plan physique, c'est carrément pareil, mais ça reste à voir sur le plan caractériel. »

Je venais d'y penser… Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour mes médicaments ? Ma main commençait à trembler…

« - On est en quelle année ? demandais-je.  
\- 2014, le 20 juin, pour être exact, répondit Natasha.  
\- Merde…, me murmurais-je.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Natasha.  
\- Je… Je suis sous médicament… Et en 2014 ils ne sont toujours pas commercialisé, en tout cas dans mon monde ça ne l'était pas.  
\- Le nom du médicament ? demanda Anthony.  
\- Ça s'appelle Timasion, il a été crée pour moi, ou plutôt pour ce que j'ai.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Anthony.  
\- C'est par rapport à mon pouvoir. Je dois prendre de ces médicaments pour réguler mon pouvoir. »

Je leurs montrèrent ma main qui bougeait anormalement pour qu'ils comprennent.

« - C'est les effets de ton pouvoir ? demanda Anthony. Et le café, par exemple, tu y as le droit ?  
\- Oui et oui, le café n'est pas contraignant. Ce médicament me sert pour l'instant mais dans quelques mois je n'en aurais plus besoin. Je dois revenir dans mon monde, sinon je deviendrais incontrôlable. »

Sur ces mots, je pris ma tasse de café et la posa à côté de moi, juste devant le mur où j'ai réussi à passer. La télécommande en main, j'essayai plusieurs combinaisons, mais rien. J'étais profondément dans mes pensées et je ne vis pas Bruce s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« - Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? dit Bruce.  
\- Pas pour l'instant, je dois à tout prix retourner dans mon monde. Maintenant mon avant-bras bouge aussi, c'est horrible comme sensation.  
\- Si tu réussis à repasser dans ton monde, est-ce qu'on te reverra ? demanda le scientifique.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrais. Même si rien ne me retiens dans mon monde, ça reste l'endroit où je suis née, où j'ai tout mes souvenirs… »

Même si je ne voulais pas l'entendre, le monde où Bruce Banner est vivant me tentait fortement. Je sortis de ma poche l'unique photo qui me restait de ma famille. Je la mis sous le nez de Bruce.

« - Dans mon monde, tu as été un père extra. Gentil aussi, et patient, surtout avec moi. J'ai mit du temps à devenir ce que je suis maintenant, tu m'as donné les piliers de l'éducation et j'ai fait ma route jusqu'à te surpasser intellectuellement. Tu en étais fier et moi aussi, évidemment. C'est la seule photo qu'il me reste de maman, toi et moi. J'avais 4 ans quand la photo a été prise, racontais-je.  
\- Et tu en as combien maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
\- 16. J'ai 16 ans. J'ai vécu 3 ans sans toi. A cause du S.H.I.E.L.D., ils sont aussi corrompus dans ce monde ?  
\- Non, enfin pas pour l'instant, puisque tu viens du futur. Bien, il est temps que tu te reposes, tu as les yeux cernés, dit-il.  
\- Et je dors où ? demandais-je.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de chambre, tu sais ? dit Anthony. »

Je me dirigeai vers l'une des chambres vides avant d'entrer dans l'une au hasard. La pièce était spacieuse et luxueuse, c'était à la hauteur de la richesse d'Anthony Stark.

« - Euh… M. Stark ? appelais-je.  
\- Appelle-moi Tony, Monsieur ça me rajeunit pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est bien trop grand…  
\- Non… Enfin je crois pas. C'est la taille minimum d'une chambre pour moi.  
\- Pour vous, dis-je. Merci de m'héberger. »

Je rentrai dans la chambre, et curieuse, je regardais partout, chaque détails de la chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant le sommeil, qui était devenu comme de la fumée qu'on essayait d'attraper avec ces mains. La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire était de me tourner, se retourner dans le lit, cherchant le sommeil qui était partit.

* * *

L'aube se levait, ensuite ce fut les premiers rayons de soleils qui passèrent la fenêtre. Je fis le lit et vit ma mon bras bouger, mes médicaments m'étaient précieux, et gardait pour l'instant mon pouvoir contenu. Mon bras gauche ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité comme ça.

« - Tania ? s'exclama la voix de Tony derrière la porte. Viens vite, on a réparé ce qui t'as fait venir ici. »

Je me recoiffai un minimum et rejoignis Tony et les autres dans le salon.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ? demandais-je.  
\- On a bidouillé un peu ta télécommande avec Bruce et on a réussit, c'est cool, non ?  
\- Merci à vous. »

Je mis une main sur le mur, puis l'autre, pour ensuite forcer et m'enfoncer dans le mur qui me fit disparaître. Bruce réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas rendu la photo.

« - On ferme la brèche ? demanda Tony.  
\- Non, laisse-la ouverte, elle va revenir, dit Bruce. »

Arrivée dans mon monde, je me dirigea vers la pièce qui me servait de chambre pour prendre le plus d'affaire possible en les mettant dans une valise. Les plans, tout ce qui était dans mon labo' de fortune, je l'emportais, des choses qui ne devait pas être découverte. Je pris toutes les réserves possibles pour mes médicaments. Mes dessins, mes plans, mes livres, même mes collections de tout et n'importe quoi, de livres et autres, je les emmenais. Si je rejoins un autre monde, je préfère garder toutes choses familières. Trois valises, dont deux plus petites que la troisième. Je balançai dans la brèche mes valises, mais au même moment, ma porte sortit de ces gonds. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. m'avait retrouvé. J'appuyai mes deux mains pour rentrer dans la brèche le plus vite possible, mais l'un des agents m'attrapa la jambe, me faisant revenir dans mon monde… Enfin je croyais. Quelqu'un m'avait attrapé les avant-bras, me tirant vers ma nouvelle vie. Une personne me tira dans la jambe, pensant que je lâcherais prise, mais il avait tort. Même si j'avais ressentit la balle rentrer dans ma peau et me la percer, je m'en fichais, ça n'allait être qu'une blessure de plus qui se soignerait avec le temps. Je tombais à terre, sur le sol de la tour, la main d'un garde dépassant du mur et qui attrapait ma cheville. Je savais que tirer ne ferait que faire venir le soldat dans ce monde, ce que je ne voulais pas. Je réfléchissais à mille à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Taper sur sa main serait bien, il me lâcherait et voudrait voir sa main, la sortant de la brèche.

« - Quelque chose qui fait mal, vous auriez ça ? demandais-je.  
\- Je pense, dit Tony. »

Il revint avec le bouclier de Steve Rogers. Je le pris avant de taper un grand coup sur la main, me faisant mal au passage, mais pas plus que lui. Comme voulu, il retira sa main. Je pris la télécommande qui était par terre et appuya sur l'un des boutons. La brèche se referma, et mon passé avec.

J'avais une chance d'avoir un bon futur, loin de ce S.H.I.E.L.D. corrompu par l'HYDRA et qui traque n'importe quel individu aux pouvoirs étranges ou qui menace ladite organisation. Peut-être pourrais-je créer un lien père-fille avec le Bruce Banner de ce monde. Toutes ses phrases avec « Peut-être » au début, j'aimerais qu'elles deviennent « Je peux ».

Je peux être normale, avec une famille qui m'entoure et m'aide : les Avengers.

* * *

 **Histoire écrite avec la chanson « Hello » d'Adèle.**  
 **Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, et à bientôt dans un chapitre de LOG !**


End file.
